


Got The Name Of The Bus That Hit You Nate?

by ThatOneMawile



Series: What Was Said Is In The Past [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, set during Uncharted 3, what would happen if Elena managed to get nate to talk like he does in uc4, when nate visits elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMawile/pseuds/ThatOneMawile
Summary: If there was one thing that Elena thought was impossible, it was seeing Nate again. But here he was, at her door in the middle of the afternoon looking like he had gone 10 rounds with Lazarevic. Then been left in the ocean for days. “Lena-” Nate murmured before collapsing against the door frame. His giant frame dwarfing here as she wrapped her arms around his waist and she hummed. That was until he bit out a hiss of pain and Elena was reminded that her husband was mortal and badly injured.


  Nate's eyes darted up to get face and he pulled away. His rough voice barely noticeable as he shuffled backwards. “God- I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I gotta find Sully…” “If you go out there right now Nate…  you are going to get yourself killed.” 

My take on when Nate finds himself in Elena's Yemen apartment in Uncharted 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea why I wanted to write this but I did over the course of 3 weeks while binge listening to Måns Zelmerlöw.
> 
> Not proof read by anyone but myself so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> Comments and feedback is always appreciated!

_ Got the name of the bus that hit you Nate?  _ The soft lapping of something wet and cold against him lured Nate from his satisfying slumber. His legs twitched as his mind tried to restart his   cold body. His instincts screamed as pain raced up his nerves and spine, paralyzing him in place.  _ Wha- Oh.  _ The events of the last week, month,  **_ year  _ ** caught up with him and his mind shut down and he was left to bake in the Yemen sun. 

 

The next time he came to, Nate was more prepared.  _ Elena. God… She's going to be so worried.  _ Heavy feet dragging behind him Nate pulled himself up into his elbows. As a child the nuns at the orphanage had cursed his natural agility, saying it was the devil's gift when he clambered up and around the halls like a monkey. But now it was the only thing allowing him to keep moving. Pulling himself up Nate wandered through the stifling Yemen streets, until he found himself outside an address Sully- Whose name made Nate's heart ache even more- had forced him to memorize what seemed to be moon's ago.  _ Elena… I'm home. _

If there was one thing that Elena thought was impossible, it was seeing Nate again. But here he was,  **_ at her door in the middle of the afternoon  _ ** looking like he had gone 10 rounds with Lazarevic. Then been left in the ocean for days. “Lena-” Nate murmured before collapsing against the door frame. His giant frame dwarfing here as she wrapped her arms around his waist and she hummed. That was until he bit out a hiss of pain and Elena was reminded that her husband was mortal and badly injured.  _ Always letting him back in Fisher. Next time-  _ Nate's eyes darted up to get face and he pulled away. His rough voice barely noticeable as he shuffled backwards. “God- I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I gotta find Sully…” “If you go out there right now Nate…  you are going to get yourself killed.” Her hand drifted to his large calloused one, scarred from years of climbing and fighting. 

Nate’s salt crusted mind couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His stomach dropped and his heart raced. Was Marlow's drugs out of his system? Or was Elena just being nice? After everything he had done to her…  _ I'm sorry I'm a Drake. I'm sorry you fell in love with me. I'm sorry you married me. I'm sorry I couldn't change. I'm sorry I couldn't leave the past alone. I'm sorry for leaving you.  _ His mind murmured where his chapped lips could not. How could someone as perfect as her fall in love with someone as shattered as him? 

_ He doubts me. No- He doubts himself.  _ Elena's mind wandered as she dragged all 6'2 of pure muscle into the quaint apartment overlooking a small Yemen plaza. Elena had bought the place before realizing how busy the plaza got in the afternoons, making writing a difficult task. Nonetheless the apartment wasn't designed for 2 and Nate all but collapsed on the sofa ontop of her.  _ At least he's here. Not on whatever hellhole Marlow has planned for him.  _

All of his senses shut down, leaving Nate open and exposed. He was so tired… if he could only just do something- **_anything_** to show Elena he was thankful. _She won't believe you_ the dark shadow in the back of his head whispered _all you do is leave her. Every single time. Nothing you can do can change that._ Elena’ s heartbeat is strong and steady as Nate’s races and he takes comfort in knowing he’s safe, knowing Marlowe and Talbot can't hurt him. Rough fingers drag across the shiny metal in her finger and more guilt spikes in Nate's chest. _I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have chased after Drake. I shouldn't be here. I should be home with you. I love you and I ruined it. I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me._ He couldn't say anything, his body too broken and beaten but stop able to mutter the two words that counted, and like a broken record he did.

“I’m Sorry”

Elena’s mind froze as Nate’s half cough mutter reached her ears. Unlike every single other apology he just can’t seem to stop giving her this one… this time she could hear it in his voice, the way he had let his guard down. It was… genuine.  _ Almost dying can do that to people.  _ She mused as she ran her fingers through his dry mat of hair while he lay on her lap, utterly defeated. 

“Marlowe… She knows everything about me. Practically watched me grow up.” The way he spat out her name and the way he grudgingly mutter every other hit a chord in Elena’s heart and she didn’t want to interrupt. Nate never had opened up to her, truly opened up to her and entrusted her with his past. She should've know that it would cause problems in their relationship. 

“Even before that… I’ve…” He swallowed and glanced up, blue meeting brown and she gave him a little nod of encouragement. “No one ever cared about a little boy in the orphanage.” He was crying now, tears rolling down his face and pooling on her leg. “I learned not to trust people… not to give them my heart.” 

Elena bit back tears as her husband kept rambling. He was entrusting her with so much… Something must be terribly wrong. He laughed pitifully and sighed. “Sa- One of the other boys was the only reason I didn’t disappear right then and there. He encouraged me to stay… Then he disappeared. For a long time. I didn’t know if he was coming back.” 

_ So he’s not telling me everything.  _ She guessed. He’d kept himself from saying a name… Nate was too unbearable for her to press him.  _ Another time Nate.  _ He seemed… lighter, as if telling her all this was getting it all off his chest. Elena felt lighter too, now knowing that maybe, just maybe this relationship could work out. Foolish. I’m falling for him again. But in every universe… every time Elena Fisher fell for Nathan Drake she fell once and for all. Nate must of felt the shift in Elena’s mood and he wriggled a bit, wedging himself closer to her. “I tracked him to Cartagena... “ He hesitated and fiddled with his ring before adding “It’s in Colombia. Turns out I was too late. But… Marlowe was working with Sully at this time to get Sir Francis’ ring.” 

“Your ring?’ She had tried so hard to stay quiet, letting Nate tell her as much as he wanted but the reporter in her was begging for more information. Rough hands drifted yet again to the ring in question and sighed. “Yeah. I got it first but…” Nate seemed frozen in memories, and flinched slightly when Elena ran her hand through his hair encouragingly again. “But what Nate? What did she do?” His heart was racing, that much Elena could tell and she had the fierce urge to kill Marlowe. “She… She sent her men after me. She sent men to kill a  **_ 15-year-old kid _ ** .” 

Pulling a deep breath in to calm herself Elena let herself ponder it. Who in their right mind tries to kill a kid? Nate was alive and had the ring but how many of the hundreds of scared that littered his body were from then? Elena had always noticed that some of them seemed too old for Nate’s age (Which she had confirmed with birth records) unless he got them pretty young. Her other arm drifted to his stomach and hugged him. He hand clutched at the materials of her shirt and he relaxed. 

“I was going to die ‘lena, I knew I was. So… I did what I do best. Run away from my problems. I was so close to escaping when a couple of her men cornered me on the roof. The fall was too high… I managed to push one of them off. I can still remember his screams.”  _ How must it feel, to be 15 and have killed a man? No wonder Nate isn’t normal.  _ “The other dude though… he had me cornered. We both were aiming at each other… I didn’t want to kill him ‘lena. I couldn't kill him. The only reason I’m not dead is because Sully killed him first.” 

“That’s how you met Sully? On a roof in colombia as he kills the dude about to kill you?” Nate lets out a shaky chuckle. “Yeah. Stupid right? Ever since then though… Marlowe has been after the ring. She wants…  **_ needs _ ** the ring for the other half of Sir Francis's code breaker.” He paused and the room fell into silence. “Elena I’m-” “Don’t.” Pulling back she felt him pull away from her again. “I love you Elena, like I’ve never loved anyone else. I don’t know what I would do without you. Actually I do. I go and almost die ‘lena. Please, you don’t forgive me. But… I’m so, so sorry.”

  
She laid her hands across his feverish forehead and sighed. “I know Nate, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on tumblr https://that-one-mawile.tumblr.com or something like that so we can cry over how much of an idiot Nate is.


End file.
